


Mr. Cheater

by CrazyNerdAlex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Mistrust, Pregnancy, may add more tags later, story on hold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNerdAlex/pseuds/CrazyNerdAlex
Summary: (Modern day) Cheater Levi x reader x Petra:You and Levi have been in a relationship for three, almost four years. Levi swears he's never cheated on you, yet why was he in a relationship with someone else? He loves me and only me. Right?*** I own nothing. SNK/AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama.-this story is on hold





	1. Chapter 1

"Levi, stop!" You giggled. You were currently watching TV when Levi though it would be fun to plant soft kiss your neck. The only problem is your neck is one of your few tickle spots and Levi knows that from previous encounters. You and Levi have been a couple for exactly three years, almost in your fourth year. There were a few ups and downs in your relationship, yet in the end, you both dealt with it like adults and got back together. At the same time, you had your suspicions Levi was cheating on you. When you asked Levi, he would always say he was committed to you and only you, "There is no one else I could love because all my love is given to only you".

You trusted Levi and he trusted you. There were secrets at the beginning of your relationship, but by now they were exposed and you knew for a fact you could trust him. You loved him and he loved you. He often treated you higher than a queen saying, "You deserve to be treated higher than a queen, you deserve to be an impératrice(1)". You knew he'd never leave you, he adores you too much. Right?

###(2)

I've waited for over four hours for Levi to come home. I've called, texted, even voice mailed. Of corse I get nothing. Levi would say he's been out working overtime, but this is the thirteenth time he hasn't come home. Although Levi has been out this late before, I still question if he's being honest. Don't get me wrong I trust Levi, I mean hello we've been married for seven years I'm even pregnant with his child, he would never cheat on me now after all we've been through together, why stop the love now? Levi still loves me. He has to, right? 

\---(3)

-1) impératrice: French for empress (source- google translate)

-2) each chapter/section of the story is in someone else's pov, so for each character they will have their own switch thing to signal the change in pov.

Petra: ###

Levi: ***

(Y/N)/you: ^^^

-3) this signals the end of the chapter and the start of authors notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited chapter

###

I decided to see what was wrong with Levi. He's been avoiding me for the longest time now, and as his wife, I have all right to find out what's wrong. I gently touch my little baby lump as I walked into our shared bedroom. I had every right to be in here, such as I'm his wife; we share a bed. Also, he's here as of this moment, so if I look anywhere else it might raise suspicion, like if I search his office. I'm searching for something out of the ordinary. Anything that stands out and screams ,"Proof that your husband is currently cheating!" Yet nothing under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, not even the dirty clothes that I volunteered to clean tonight. One last place that may cause suspicion if Levi catches me, his nightstand. "What are you doing?", his voice as monotone as ever, but still the same voice that gets me every time.

"Just looking for my wedding ring I seemed to have lost it after I got out of my shower.", that's right, I even went as far as pretending to have lost that beautiful, diamond studded, 10 k ring. If it means finding out the truth, I'd go as far as killing a man. 

"Okay. Well, good luck I'm going out with my coworkers to a bar. I'll be back by eleven-thirty five by the most."

"Alright, darling have fun. Be safe!", by the end he was already out the door, now giving me four hours and approximately thirteen minutes to look anywhere I shouldn't be. I might just start with his office.

***

I feel so guilty, lying right to my wife's face. Although, I'm pretty sure it's better than saying: "Hi honey. I know you're six months pregnant and I should be here with you right now, during your time of need. But, I'd much rather be with my almost four-year girlfriend than with you. Bye, also I hardly love you anymore!"

I dot want her to be stuck dealing with taking care of a baby by herself. Don't get me wrong, I lost the love I felt for her from before, but she's still my wife. Even if she's rather beautiful and could have anyone at her feet at any second, I don't think she'd find a lasting relationship if I left her. Not many people want to take care of a child that they know isn't theirs. Although I'm a cheater, I highly doubt that she'd find out. Cheaters, of ay kind, hardly gets caught. Right?

\---

That's all I'm writing for today hopefully, this suffices you all now that I have a schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited chapter

"Ugh! Nothing." I looked all over Levis' office, yet I can't find a single thing. Maybe I was wrong about Levi all this time. Maybe he was telling the tru-. One ring, two rings, three rings, a total of six rings before the phone went to voice mail. "We're sorry but the number you have called is not available as of now please hang up or try again." The robotic voice machine was the first to speak, a small beep coming after. Wired a number I don't know, could this be who Levi's cheating on me with? No. It's probably one of his coworkers, yet still why would they call this late at ni-.  
"Hey Levi it's me, (Y/N)*1 calling to just see if you're alright, babe*2. I just wanted to see if you could come over for a little andand we can snuggle up on the couch*3. Also you better not try to plant kisses on my neck again. You gave me like two hickies*4 that I had to cover up to work today. Anyways call me back, I love you Levi*5!" Exactly five pieces of evidence he has been cheating on me. *1- some name he never mentioned, *2- she called Levi "babe", *3- she mentioned smuggling on a couch, *4- he gave her hickies, and lastly *5- she said and I quote, "I love you Levi!" If that is NOT a deal breaker that he's cheating I honestly don't know what is! "Maybe she was trying to be nice?", don't be naïve he's 100% a cheater why else would she bring up the hickies?! "That is true... So all this time I've been with a no good cheater?

•°MISTER CHEATER°•


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited chapter

Knock, knock. The mahogany wooden door was given two hard knocks and soon following a small buzz from my doorbell. "Coming!", I quickly shouted, forces to get off my comfy black leather couch. Opening the door I found my mister handsome man, Levi. "Hi babe.", kissing him on the cheek a happy smile on my face.   
"Tsk, shity brat.", was what I got in reply. His lips twitching in the corners, shifting upwards. My smile widening more. I knew Levi didn't mean it 100%, he always talks like that to pretty much anyone even his own boss, which almost got him fired for his "dirty" language towards his higher rulings. Even I was shocked at first, and a fended when we were first in a relationship. "You coming to watch the movie with me and cuddle or are you going to just stand there like a fucking dumb ass?", he shouted. Realizing I was deep in thought about his fowel language I ran to the couch as he hit play on some horror movie. Running towards the kitchen I started making some popcorn.  
"Hey Levi, I'm going to start washing some of your clothes you left over." A faint "Okay thanks babe.", was all I could hear. I started the washing machine as the sound of water hitting the white metal insides of the washing machine. I added three squirts of soap then checked his pockets for anything to make sure that it doesn't get destroyed by the pounding currents of the water. Nothing much just a small folded torn piece of scrap paper. Not being able to resist the urge to read the contents on the note I opened it up. Nothing to interesting, that was until I read the signature on the bottom right hand corner. Written in neat cursive writing was, '~Your caring wife Petra <3', a small drawing of a heart was after her name.  
"(Y/N) what's taking you so long the popcorn is already done?", he placed his chin on my left shoulder, most likely reading the note himself. His eyes slightly widened as he took his head of my shoulder. "(Y/N), if you want I can explain everything to you right now."  
"What I want you to do is get the hell out of my life and never talk to me again!", tears streaming down my face as I stared forward, not wanting him to see me at my weakest.  
"If that is what you want I'll give you a few days to calm down and figure out what you truly want to do from there. Just know I still and forever will love you (Y/N)." I waited until I heard the front door close and his car drive away. All this time I was with a cheater.

°·Mister cheater·°


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited chapter

"God fucking daum it.", I sighed in pain of my girlfriend finding out that I'm married. I love my beautiful (Y/N), but I have Petra and I can go back to loving her. The only thing is Petra and (Y/N) are completely polar opposites. Petra's a good cook, (Y/N) isn't. (Y/N) is a better cleaner than Petra. (Y/N) still has her "v- card" and I got Petra pregnant. Petra can be possessive at times and so is (Y/N), but she doesn't think of seeing your partner with another as cheating only sex and kissing on the lips. God has fucked me enough already. Most likely by now Petra found out too. God why? At first I just wanted another partner that could do the things Petra couldn't, it would be for a few months then I end it, yet dating (Y/N) was like dating Aphrodite (greek goddesses of beauty). Now all that is gone. I'm such a dumb ass. Tears piled up in the corners of my eyes, as I let one silently fall the others soon joining at my chin. Now that they've started they won't stop...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited chapter

That son of a bitch! Okay Petra, let's wait until he comes home then let him explain. He probably has his reasons for this, after all everything happens for a reason. God why didn't I confront him any sooner? I could have been with another partner all together and we could have raised the baby. God! I'm just feeling so much mixed emotions and this time it's not from the pregnancy. Oh, Levi we can probably make up and take care of the child still. Maybe he still loves me?- one- Maybe it was all just a mistake.- two- He probably was drunk at the bar,- three- and he just couldn't help it- four- his hormones got the best of him.- five- That's it, it was all just one big misunderstanding.- six, seven, eight, nine - Yet...- ten, eleven, twelve - why- thirteen, fourteen, fifteen,- was- sixteen, seventeen- he- eighteen- in, nineteen- a- twenty- relationship? By now they wouldn't stop...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited chapter

By the time I got home I stopped crying all together. The under parts of my eyes were a vibrant red, my nose a soft shade of pink. God I need to find Petra and talk about this. "Petra? Where are you?" No reply, only faint sobs and harsh chokes as if they were trying to hold back or stop crying. Following the sound I made it into my office finding my depressed wife near the silk white curtains at my window. "Levi, we n-n-need t-o talk-k." By now she was a choking stuttering mess. I crouched down, bending my knees, to reach her height. "Petra, look I suspect that you now know that I've been in an affair with another woman during our relationship and if you don't now you do, and I'm going to guess that's why you're crying?" She couldn't speak without cooking on her sobs. All I got was a nod up and down meaning yes. "How long did you know?" I needed to know. "J-ust tod-ay, b-b-ut I ha-ad my suspicion that you were c-c-c-cheating for a w-hile n-ow-w." Great, make me feel like the ass- whole of the world, yet I don't blame you Petra. "L-levi, I still w-wish to have o-our child toge-ether.", her sobs now subsiding. "Petra, to be honest, I don't think that's a good idea. I want you to find someone else who wants you and only you in their life. That can hold you, protect you, care for you, and truly say "love you". Something I can't say truthfully anymore." It appears that I didn't make things better because now she started to harshly cry. "B-ut Lev-i I st-i-ill love-e yo-u, ev-en if you do-n't lo-ve me plea-a-se! Ju-st sta-y-y!" "I'm sorry Petra." And with that I walked out of the room, into our beige master bedroom and took out a suitcase. If I'm "lucky" then I won't have to stay at a hotel, discussing. As I called the familiar number, I placed the phone in between my chin and left shoulder, I packed my suitcase with clothes and the necessary things from the bathroom. When they finally picked up after the fourth ring and said a groggy hello, most likely from being asleep, I finished packing. "Hey I'm going to need a favor."

A/N: IMPORTANT- pick who Levi stays with (anyone in the aot fandom) and some people may have a positive or negative impact on the story as it progresses. By anyone, I mean Krista, Eren, shitty glasses (Hangie( sorry if I missed that)), horse (Jean), freckled Jesus (Marco), eyebrows (Erwin), Mikasa, etc.


End file.
